Warchild
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: Everyone who had died that night, wouldn’t have died for nothing. The children didn’t cry. They had forgotten how to do that. They turned their backs to the village. The Village Hidden in the Night. Please R&R.


**A/N This is sort of a prologue. I wrote it at the request of my little brother, for his first story. This is sort of an advertisement for him, I suppose xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia! I do not own my little brother's story! But _this part_ of the story is mine!!!  
**_

* * *

The moonlight was silver and bright. The few clouds were small and dark. There were no signs of war, pain, sorrow or death. Only of peace and quiet. It was far past bedtime, but the little girl at the window refused to sleep. She looked at the stars above her. She loved the stars. She always looked for figures in the stars. And she found them. She found them every night. She saw flowers, and bunnies, and kittens, and butterflies, and a dragon. She always searched for the dragon. There was only one, and she didn't want to go to sleep before she found him. Or her. She didn't know if it was a male or a female creature, and she didn't really care. She believed the dragon watched over her. Sometimes her little brother joined her, but he never saw the dragon. When the little girl asked him what he saw, he always said he saw a fox. And then his sister used to caress his head, give him a kiss, and say goodnight._

_There were no signs things would be different this night. But it would be different. It would never be the same again._

_It was just past midnight when it started. Out of nothing, dark clouds covered the moon and the stars, hiding the flowers, the bunnies, the butterflies, the fox, and even the dragon. Although it was in the middle of the summer, a cold breeze started to blow. It scared the little girl. Then the screaming began. And it came closer with every second. And the little girl could hear the shooting too. That's when something inside of her took over. She ran to her little brother's bed, woke him up, and took his hand. The poor little boy had no idea what was happening. Before he knew it, his sister and he ran down the stairs, and out of the house, onto the streets of the village. Their house was the biggest, the strongest, and the most beautiful of all houses. The shooting was really near now. The children almost panicked. They ran into a small alley, and another one, and another one, until they reached the Great Plaza of the Gods of the Night, the center of the village. That's where the girl and her little brother sat down behind some boxes. That's where they saw it happen. _

_There must have been hundreds, maybe thousands of them. Soldiers, armed with everything from every arsenal in the world, so it seemed. They forced the villagers to go to the Great Plaza. They got the village's warriors, that's almost all adults, outnumbered by far. There was no way the people could win this fight. More and more people came to the plaza. That's when the soldiers set alight the houses. All of them. The children cried, the women tried to calm them down and the little girl behind the boxes had never seen the men so desperate and afraid. She made the decision in a split second. She took her little brother's hand, and ran away through the alley, away from the soldiers, the growing fires and the villagers. Then the shooting started again._

_They tried their hardest to get away, out of the village, but the soldiers were everywhere. They raped the women, they tore the men, and they hang the children, if they didn't just shoot them. There was blood in every possible place, and the screams hurt their ears. They cried, but they didn't make a single sound, because they knew they would die if the soldiers heard them. They saw things they never wanted to see again. And then, the canon came. It fired, and the blow made giant gaps in the ground, and the liquid light that came along with the shot made the people who were hit by it die a horrific death. The girl knew it was mana. There was a second shot, and a third one, and a fourth one. The earth was shaking so heavily that the children could barely stand. That's when a wooden roof came down, and hit them. They lost consciousness immediately._

_When they woke up, the day had already arrived. The soldiers were gone, most of the fires had died out. There was still a lot of smoke, and all they could sense at first was the overwhelming smell of blood and death. The whole village was destroyed. And the two children who had survived, would never forget what they had seen that one, cursed night. That's when they decided to make their selves a promise. They would become the strongest, the best, the most merciless creatures their new enemy would've ever known. They would avenge their people, their home, their family. Everyone who had died that night, wouldn't have died for nothing. The children didn't cry. They had forgotten how to do that. They turned their backs to the village. The Village Hidden in the Night.

* * *

_**A/N Please leave a review to tell me what you think about it! It would be of great help to my brother too! Thank you very much for reading ^^**

**Love,**

**_Lenneko-chan_  
**


End file.
